


美梦

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest





	美梦

01

韦德只听到海浪的声音，眼睑之下一片漆黑。他隐约感觉到自己被温热的内脏淹没，那感觉像在曼哈顿，他劈开大怪兽的肚皮跟着血红的肠子一起登场。暖风吹动沙子的声音变得清晰，干燥舒适的气温像是真丝睡衣，轻飘飘地笼着他的皮肤。

他缓慢地睁开眼。浓厚的血液一齐往下流，污物从他的身上剥落，沉入地面，不见了。那好像带走了所有的憎恶、焦虑、烦躁和无望。他比刚出生的时候还更干净。

“一扎生啤。”是罗根的声音——低哑得像是野兽打呼噜。

韦德发现自己趴在吧台上，他揉着眼睛坐起来。原来他睡在一个热腾腾的奶油派里。他们的背后是大海和沙滩，金黄色的阳光被屋檐割成半透明的长方形。韦德抹去脸上的奶油，舔了舔手指。他看向他毛茸茸的朋友。

“我觉得我有新的记忆问题了。”韦德对侍者挥手，“一瓶椒薄荷酒，很多很多小脆饼。”

“是吗，韦德。我一点都没觉得奇怪。”罗根点燃一支雪茄，每一寸肌肉都放松下来。

毫无疑问，他正在跟罗根一起喝酒。这只臭脾气的硬狼狼温顺地坐在他旁边，安享片刻的宁静。他们认识许多年了，有时候对彼此的厌烦程度不相上下。韦德一时想不起最近发生的事，只觉得他们很久没见了。

他亲昵地去挽罗根的手臂，靠到他的肩头蹭掉奶油，直到对方表情可怕地推开他：“我要杀你了。”

“是我的错觉还是我们真的很久没见了？”韦德拿出手帕擦净自己的脸，换了一面去擦罗根的肩膀，然后被拍开了手背。

他喝空了杯子，示意侍者过来添酒。韦德看着那些雪白的泡沫溢出杯沿，又粘在他的胡渣上。罗根看向他，露出一个幅度很小的笑容：“能在这里见到你真好。”

他终于看到了罗根的正脸。他熟悉无比的伙伴，五官在阳光底下是那么清楚。一时间，店里的客人全部消失了。吵闹的沙滩上寂静无声，排球一落到沙地上便沉进地面，浪潮悠然地扑上沙面，这里仅有他们二人。

韦德突然想起来，罗根已经死了。

是他和队长亲手毁掉他的遗物，以确保再也没有人会想打扰他、利用他、带给他更多苦楚。罗根走了，他可以永远平静地睡下去。

脚下的地面开始震颤，安逸的世界就像那个放置太久的奶油派，即将倒塌融化。

“罗根，”对于像他们这样的人来说，死亡是多么不易得的事；他的喉咙刺痛着，一些古怪而软弱的情绪在再次见到他时蔓延开来，他试着笑了一下，“我要是死了才不会来这儿，太无聊了，你甚至都没有游戏房。你真的该去趟我家的，知道吗，巴顿和凯特都快玩疯了……”

第一个浪头打了过来。它冲着韦德而来，浅蓝色的海水淹没他的视线，他透过水滴看到吧台边歪歪扭扭的罗根。

“你不会死的，韦德。” 他好端端地坐在那儿，脸上带着一种让人不爽的浅笑，似乎十分乐于见到韦德在水里扑腾。

“嘿，在这里的时候……你能看到我吗？有很多次——”我都忍住了没有杀人。

韦德吃进一口海水，说了一半的话也被堵回喉咙里，他被冲刷得越来越远了。

“我知道。”罗根站起来，他的脸部和身形都变得模糊了，“我为你骄傲，韦德。”

韦德不能说话了，他鼓着腮帮子，在无味的大海里踩水。他高举着双臂向罗根比出各种各样的手势。

“队长马上就会来接你了。”

这句话一说完，他就被一道突如其来的漩涡吸入海底。一束束的阳光射穿水面，他睁开眼，双手划开泡沫，克服水的阻力。他不断地往前游着，记得很久以前也有这么一回，他买了船，跳下海捕鲨鱼。他死了一会儿，和鲨鱼聊了天——不是很愉快，然后他又掉了下去，被人捡起来，最后又扔进了海里……

“抓住我的手！”一个声音出现在他的头顶，韦德将手伸出水面，没曾想过也会有人将他救上岸。

他趴在甲板上挤衣服里的海水，掌舵的是美国队长。

“嗨……队长，你真的来接我了！”韦德倒出靴子里的水，边单脚跳边打量着轮船，“这是复仇者号吗？我也能上来？”

史蒂夫看着他说：“你值得、并且完全有理由待在这里。”

“如果这只是一句玩笑话我也不会有任何抱怨的。”韦德整理好衣着，他不由自主地站直了，“好吧，队长……你让我哑口无言。”

“我需要你在这里。”史蒂夫侧过身子，放开了手中的船舵，在行进的方向改变之前，韦德扶稳了它。

掌舵人成了死侍，美国队长的身影融进了暖洋洋的日光里。他余光看到他变为一位老兵。他的头发成了白色，皱纹浮上那张英俊的面庞。

韦德差点松开手。他回过头，看着史蒂夫走进舱室，里外是不同的两个空间。他站在原地大声地说：“谢谢——队长，真的谢谢你。”

史蒂夫对他点头，露出一个很柔和的，信任的笑容。他拄着拐杖走进舱室，不见了。

海上只剩下他一人。船体在大太阳下平稳地前进。海鸥从头顶无云的天空掠过，几道影子快速地筛过甲板，一只偏大的鸟——或是狗的黑影越来越大，最终摔在了韦德的脚边。

黄绿制服的男人痛得蜷缩成一团：“我的腿快断了！”

“哦嗨！鲍勃，介意倒点汽水过来吗？我除了海水什么都没喝。”

鲍勃愣愣地抱着腿抬起头：“我的腿可能断了。”

“第一遍说的时候就听到你了。”韦德指了指舱室，“帮帮忙自己爬进去找人医好你，我是绝不能放开双手的，这是队长交给我的任务。”

“有人会医好我，是真的吗？”鲍勃一瘸一拐地向里侧移动。

“我什么时候骗过你？”韦德跟他隔空碰了一下拳，鲍勃安心地笑了。

“那真是太好了，死侍先生。任何你需要帮忙的时候，我都在这里。”鲍勃诚挚地说完，便像只受伤的流浪犬似的拖着脚走进去了。

02

他继续开船，刺眼的太阳隐进了云层，第一批雨点带着雷电降下。海上的风浪越来越大，他得收起帆，又得控制住船不被深海漩涡吸进去，一个人根本做不到这些。

忽然之间，巨大的船只在光芒中被空举起来，漂浮在疯狂的海面上方，稳当地回落到原本的路线。韦德当然知道这是什么，锁链和他的念力控制。他们闹过几次矛盾，争吵与和解像是跷跷板的两端，好在他们最终还是能保持平衡。这像是有什么诡异的感应，当他出现的时候，他立刻就能知道。

“内特，很高兴见到你！但你知道我自己也能处理好的，对吧？”韦德抬起脑袋对那个飘在空中的闪亮机械人说，“我没有求助于你！”

“我知道。”内森在狂风暴雨中慢慢落地，他站在船头，“只是路过。”

韦德张了张嘴：“好吧！”

“想过来查看你的情况。”内森抬着右臂，控制船身穿过这阵雷暴，回到宁静的海域去，“好了，韦德。我该走了。”

他把船扔下去，韦德被撞得东倒西歪，溅上来的海水哗啦啦地落下，一道小彩虹在内森原本站的那个位置浮现出来。

他有些狼狈地晃掉脑袋边吹喇叭的金色小人，浑身湿透地站起身：“知道吗，内特？你78%的时间都表现得像个混蛋——我是说对我。”

内森温和地笑了笑：“我也很高兴见到你。”

伟大的内森萨默斯在一团光里面凭空消失，他大概又在忙着拯救哪个过去或未来。

他不知道他们下一次碰面是几个月或者几年后，那不重要……反正内森总会出现在他的生命里。

韦德摸到船舵，把稳行驶方向。可这件事实在太单调无聊了，从始至终地集中注意力很难。他盯住泛着粼光的蓝色水面，很确定自己丧失了时间观念。或许更糟的，他还有记忆流失。那感觉近似于脑部中枪，醒来以后常常会忘掉什么事，弗兰克曾通过这种方式让他失忆——瞧瞧这手段多坏啊，是不是？

海鸟们贴着海面飞行，撞碎成千上万晶亮的水珠，它们歌唱道：船长，不能停歇的死侍船长，要把这艘装满责任的大船停靠到什么地方呢？

“我猜……这里？”这不是记忆里任何一处熟悉的港湾，它是完全陌生的，甚至不存在于现实的地方。韦德把船停在那儿，上岸了。

“嘿！别把船停这儿！”一张蛛网完整地铺开，罩住了他的轮船，蜘蛛侠落在船顶，像个开罚单的交警，“这是违规的！”

“我违过的规还少吗？别这么大惊小怪的，蜘蛛侠。”韦德坐在岸上翘起了腿。闲着没事的时候，他总是很乐意跟小蜘蛛拌拌嘴。

“在我眼前就不行。”蜘蛛侠用坚韧的蛛丝一拉，大船穿过金色的日光，奇妙得变作一只手心里的玩具小船。

这回轮到韦德目瞪口呆了：“有没有人来解释一下发生了什么？”

“你得带着它走，韦德，这就是即将发生的事。”小蜘蛛摊开他的手掌，把船放进他手里。那重量一接触到他的皮肤就像是要击垮他。他摔倒在地，骨头和血肉快要被碾碎，剧烈的疼痛压过每一条神经，他勉强地站立着，血液从他穿洞的手中滴下。

“为什么你拿着就那么轻松？”韦德抓住自己的手腕，肩膀微微发抖。

“因为我适应了这个。”小蜘蛛托了一会儿他的手，准备离开，“你也会适应它的，祝你好运。”

“所以这就是我所得的，一句好运？”韦德用双手捧着重得可以将他杀死的小船，追上去两步。

小蜘蛛挠了挠头，犹豫的模样看上去像某种妥协：“好吧。作为朋友，我可以带你一程。”

“太棒了！”韦德欢呼起来，小蜘蛛拎着他在高空荡网，从一栋大楼飞向另一栋大楼，在空中绕圈圈，最后把他放到了居民区的一条街上。

安宁的地方从来就不属于死侍。他身上的武器太多，每走一步就会碰撞发出不详的声响。他的生活是紧绷而动荡的，血淋淋的喜剧和荒唐的悲剧交缠不清，这就是他的一部分。他远远望着被暖灯照亮的屋子，透过玻璃窗能看清楚桌上摆放的披萨和脆饼，奶油汤还有香槟之类的。热气还在往上冒，但没有人在桌前。

浪费。韦德想着。他踢着石子走路，离那间房近了几步时，那道门一下子打开，普莱斯顿怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

“韦德！你迟到了整整一个小时！”她听起来像个快要自动投射炸弹的机器人。

“爹地！”一个小小的影子从里面跑出来，她张开双臂死死地抱住韦德，棕色的卷发软乎乎地蹭在他的衣服上，她抬起脑袋，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

哦，埃丽，全世界最可爱的女孩，永远会给她的爸爸一个最温暖的抱抱，这比最强力的自愈因子还能更疗愈韦德的心。

他手忙脚乱地在背后擦干净手上的血污。小船滑进他的口袋消失不见，重量均匀地分给了全身。他的脊椎快要散架，地面的引力忽然变得很强，仅靠拉扯就能将他砸成一滩鲜血。韦德小心翼翼地撑住自己，弯下腰来拥抱她，全部的重量压在他的背上，一分一毫都不会伤到这个小女孩。

他很重，也能感觉到痛；更重要的是，他感受到爱，和来自他人的支撑。有了这些力量，他想他可以挺得过去。

他闭上眼，久久地拥抱着这些东西，声音和气味再次离他远去。浪潮声越来越远，手部的触感也逐渐淡去。街道模糊得像烤焦了的水果派，所有的事物都变形挤压在了这条街上，扁得像一张薄纸；接着又被水泡软泡胀，转转悠悠地往上漂浮。各种颜色在他的眼下翻滚，重归于空白。

风声和阳光留了下来，记忆和梦的轨迹正在撤退。

韦德睁开眼睛，在双人床上醒过来。

没有起夜，没有噩梦，没有突然响起的手机铃或枪声——韦德不记得自己多久没好好地睡上一觉。他想不起做了什么样的梦，但一定是好梦，他现在觉得心情舒畅。

“我感觉到了从内而外的超级力量！”他精神地站在床上往下跳，挠着肚皮在偌大无人的卧室走来走去。顺便一提，他的妻子是地狱女王。他们最近吵了很多架，而她乐于变身大怪兽吓唬他，这不是什么好前兆，可他们都有各自的活儿要忙。

当然，事情总是会解决的，毕竟他们是夫妻。还能坏到哪儿去？

韦德换上他的制服，穿好靴子，双刀固定在背后，选好的枪械与小炸弹们也被整齐地安置好。

“全新的一天，”他打开门，清了清嗓子，“我的佣兵感应告诉我，好事马上就会降临在我的头上！”

03

早些时候。

天还没亮，夏坷垃侧躺在床上，背后睡着她做噩梦的丈夫。新婚不到一周她就发现了，他的睡眠不好，浅眠和多梦折磨着他，即使入睡，他也饱受痛苦。

他叫着过去仇敌的名字，叫着他女儿的名字，愤怒或惊惧的声音泄出他的嘴角。他的丈夫在发抖。夏坷垃面朝他抬起手，这做过数十遍的动作早就成了习惯。她轻轻抚着韦德的后背，淡紫色的光芒从她的掌心散发而出。一点点的咒语能调动起他记忆里留下的好事，帮助他安定心神。

“放松。”夏坷垃抹平他紧皱的眉头，“这里一切都好，我的爱。”

FIN


End file.
